boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6
Season 6 of Boy Meets World originally aired on ABC from September 25, 1998 to May 14, 1999. Synopsis Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Angela all journey together to Pennbrook, their first year in college, where they join Eric, Jack, and Rachel. Even though it is a happy time, everyone has serious issues to face. Shawn and Jack must deal with the return of their deadbeat dad, Amy finally has her baby, Shawn and Angela face a roller coaster of a relationship, and no season would be complete without Cory and Topanga trouble. Even Eric faces serious issues. Shawn and Jack Finally starting to get along, Shawn and Jack face the grave fate of their father. Even though he surprises them with a sudden return, a heart attack sends him to the hospital and ultimately results in his death. This sends Shawn into a tailspin. He goes on a road trip away from everybody to learn more about himself. Meanwhile, Rachel is there for Jack, but she becomes more than just a shoulder to cry on, ousting Eric (voluntarily) from the apartment. Eric After losing the competition for Rachel to Jack, Eric must find a place to live. As he looks, he feels as though he needs something serious in his life. Once he returns, he joins the big brother program and becomes an idol to Tommy, a young orphan boy. Eric really wants to adopt Tommy, but he realizes that he can't because he cannot support him. Shawn and Angela After day one of college, Shawn decides he is bored with Angela and the two call it quits. Mere weeks later, he admits to Topanga that he still loves her and swears her to secrecy. Angela also confesses to Cory that she still loves Shawn, but Cory is sworn to secrecy as well. The entire season, their relationship is jerked back forth. Shawn is miserable when Angela dates someone else, Angela is angered when Shawn tells her he's not sure he wants a serious relationship after their true feelings are revealed. They spend the entire season apart, and look to season 7 to be reunited. Cory and Topanga Even though they never break up, Season 6 isn't without ups and downs for Cory and Topanga. They agree to get married, just not yet, in "Her Answer". Cory must fight temptation in "You're Married, You're Dead". Cory realizes how much Topanga has changed in "Resurrection". They also must begin thinking about wedding plans. And they face the biggest obstacle, Topanga's parents' divorce, in the season finale. Amy, Alan and the baby Amy goes into labor and has her child, but he is very ill. As his tiny life rests in the balance in the hospital, everyone bands together around him. After some emotional speeches from Cory, Topanga, and the returning Shawn, little baby Joshua pulls through. Episode guide #His Answer #Her Answer #Ain't College Great? #Friendly Persuasion #Better Than the Average Cory #Hogs and Kisses #Everybody Loves Stuart #You're Married, You're Dead #Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caulfield #And In Case I Don't See Ya #Santa's Little Helpers #Cutting the Cord #We'll Have a Good Time Then #Getting Hitched #Road Trip #My Baby Valentine #Resurrection #Can I Help to Cheer You? #Bee True #The Truth About Honesty #The Psychotic Episode #State of the Unions Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews * Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore * Maitland Ward as Rachel McGuire * Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter * William Russ as Alan Matthews Trivia * Trina McGee-Davis and Maitland Ward join the main cast. Opening Sequence The opening sequence is very similar to that of season 5, but it adds Rachel and Angela. It has the same music, the same setting, and several of the shots from the previous year are recreated with the new cast, or parodied - For example, in season 5's opening sequence, Cory & Topanga are soaked after Jack, Shawn & Eric pour a bucket of water over them from a balcony, whilst in the revised sequence, Cory & Topanga gain some revenge by doing the same thing to Shawn, Eric & Jack. The opening sequence for this season was also used for the seventh season respectively. New Characters *Rachel McGuire *Dean Lila Bolander Notable Guest stars *Alexandra Nechita as herself *Fred Savage as Stuart *Michael McKean as Jedidiah Lawrence *Annette O'Toole as Rhiannon Lawrence Notes The episode The Truth About Honesty was never aired on the Disney Channel due to adult dialogue involving sex. When ABC Family aired it, it was the first time it had been seen since Boy Meets World aired on ABC. Category:Seasons Category:Season 6 Category:Boy Meets World